Leapy's Tributes
'My Tributes' Tyler Clifton's Backstory: 'He spends all day out in the fields. He only doesn't work during the Games, he loves them. He plans to make it back home. He is very strong and plans to join the careers. And if not, they will be the first he kills. He pretends to be very kind to lure people into trust, then kills them. His token is a cuff with an engraved grain on it. '''Icelia Wintersmith's Backstory: ' She is a very mysterious girl. She has always been very quiet. She sells fresh game to the most of District 5. She also has a horse. She rides it alot. Her mother works at the power plant. Her father works on one of the small farms. She plans on playing it low the whole Games, then at the end, go psyco killer on any tributes left. For her interview she plans to play it sweet, innocent, and charming. Her token is her necklace with a tiny golden horseshoe charm on it. '''Tyson Ashford's Backstory: Tyson was born and raised in District 10. His mother died giving birth to him so his father and him have always been close. His great grandfather won the 77th Hunger Games. He is trained with the sword and bow. He has a crush on a girl named Sarah Loften. He wants to form an alliance with Districs 9, 11, and 12. His token is a belt buckle. Lauren Huntley's Backstory: Lauren is an only child. Her father is dead. Her mother is mentaly damaged. Her grandmother has basically raised her for her whole life. She doesn't know how to handle a weapon very well but is going to spend as much time as possible training. She doesn't want an allaince. She plans to run off and hide, then at the end, kill the last few tributes from trees and remain hidden. Her token is a mockingjay necklace Brad Smith's Backstory: '''When Brad was smaller he was bullied. He made a promise to himself to become a strong career and get revenge on the bullies. He then kept on training and decided to voulunteer for the Hunger Games. His mother and father are hardworking and taught him to never give up. He plans to play it cool and calm, but humorous and battle hungry from his interview. His token is a wooden pair of dice his father played with when his father was a child. '''Vanessa Hayes' Backstory: Her father was a victor, her mother was a peace keeper trainer. Vanessa lives for the Hunger Games. She has trained since the age of 5. She can take any item and make it a deadly weapon. She is a killing machine. She is out for blood, any blood. She voulunteered and plans to win. She thinks the Games are an awesome idea and loves them. For her interview she will play it cool, charming, funny, but battle crazed and Games ready. Her token is a picture of her father right after he won his Games. Colton Thorne's Backstory: '''He voulenteered for his Games. He is very bitter and has no mercy. He is very strong and serious. He plans to dominate the bloodbath and win the Games. He will alliance with the careers. His father and him train daily. His token is a necklace with many things on it. '''Mason Everwood: '''He voulunteered for his Games. He is an only child and his parents were killed for stealing food to feed Mason when he was a baby. He voulunteered to show the Capitol he is a fighter. He feels like winning the Games will make his parents death feel avenged. He has trained for this moment since he was 8. Now that he is 18 he will go into the arena and hopefully emerge victorious. For his interview he will play it humorous, innocent, but ready for the arena. His token is his fathers old hand woven bracelet. '''Anna Hasting's Backstory: '''Anna is a techy. She spends all day working on projects. She often skips school to just sit at home and play around with her models. She knows how to make all sorts of traps with a wire. She often tests them out on the various wildlife around her home. She was reaped. Her token is a small wire wrapped around a marble. For her interview she will play it harmless and confused. '''Keep scrolling for Tributes! They go down a ways!